gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern
The RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern (Often translated as Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Vernian) is the upgraded space use version of the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes". It is featured in the anime OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. The unit is piloted by Kou Uraki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" was designed to be able to operate in both Earth and Space by using the appropriate Core Fighter and although the space-use unit was ready, the suit was unfortunately wrecked before it could be fitted on. The damaged GP01 was recovered and the engineers of Anaheim Electronics gave it a massive overhaul while repairing it, creating the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern, a mobile suit designed for space combat. The renovation process was completed in two days, with operational testing being carried out at Anaheim Electronics's Livermore factory. Its armor is more streamlined for better mobility in space, and thrusters are mounted in the chest, shoulders and legs. The air-intakes on the chest are replaced with reverse thrusters, with the covers expanding during use. The shoulder armor now contains shoulder vernier pods, and added thrusters are attached to the back of the legs and the soles. Propellant tanks are built into the shins to further extend the operation time of the GP01-Fb. The backpack is equipped with built-in generators, and also has the most noticeable addition to the GP01: the two Universal Boost Pods. The Universal Boost Pods allow the Full Burnern to have superior acceleration and mobility when compared to other units at that time. As a result, the pilot has to contend with high G-forces due to overwhelming acceleration. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*A.E.Blash·XBR-L-83d/Du.02 Beam Saber :The beam saber produces high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field filled with superheated plasma that creates a deadly cutting blade. It is an effective weapon for close-quarters combat. This particular model is manufactured by Anaheim Electronics. ;*BOWA XBR-M-82-05H Beam Rifle :A specialized high-power beam rifle designed specifically for the GP01, it features an advanced firing control system integrated into the weapon. :;*"jitte" Beam Saber Blocking Unit ::The beam jitte attached to the Zephyranthes' beam rifle is a specialized beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber. ;*HFW-GMG・MG79-90mm Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*RX·VSh-023F/S-04712 Shield :A flexible shield with applied beam-resistant coating, it can withstand several direct beam hits. ;*Blash XBR-L-83d Experimental Beam Rifle :A large-scale, long-range prototype beam rifle first tested on n November 05, 0083. It is a highly inaccurate weapon, and is only used once in combat due to the unavailability of a standard beam rifle. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System :The Full Burnern features a core block system which allows the cockpit and main engines to eject in the form of a fighter plane, preserving the pilot's life and vital combat data. History The RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern was first deployed on November 8th of the year UC 0083 after the repairs and upgrades to the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes". Its initial deployment was a test run of its capabilities on the moon's surface, piloted by its pilot Kou Uraki. Its second deployment was the next day, when the mobile armor Val Walo appeared near the city Von Braun, the pilot demanding to duel the Gundam. The Full Burnern Zephyranthes was deployed though because of his past with the pilot Kelley Layzner, Kou Uraki was hesitant to fight. This hesitancy caused the Zephyranthes to be caught in the Val Walo's plasma leaders. While the Gundam was incapacitated Nina Purpleton was almost killed, removing Kou's hesitancy. Two of the plasma leaders were destroyed by a RGC-83 GM Cannon II piloted by Chuck Keith, and the third was destroyed by the Gundam. Freed of the plasma leaders the Gundam and the Val Walo entered a battle of speed and agility, neither able to damage the other. Finally the Val Walo caught the Gundam by the legs, but Kou disengaged the torso and used a beam saber to critically damage and destroy the Val Walo. The Full Burnern was destroyed in a heated battle with its brother unit, the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis". Variants ;*RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" Linkin Park Edition On November 24, 2010 a promotional model was released to tie in with both Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. and Linkin Park's fourth studio album, "A Thousand Suns" in Japan as part of the 30th anniversary of Gunpla. According to their official Japanese website, the members of the band are big fans of the Gundam franchise and designed the custom color scheme of the model. Gallery General Gundam_Full_Burnern_-_Real_Grade_Line_Art.png|Gundam Full Burnern - Real Grade line art Rx-78gp01-beamrifle.jpg|BOWA XBR-M-82A beam rifle Rx-78gp01-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Rx-78gp01-shield.jpg|Shield Gp01-fb-head.jpg|Gundam Full Burnern internal head structure Gp01-fb-cockpit.jpg|Full Burnern cockpit assembly Gp01-fb-core.jpg|Full Burnern core construction Gp01-fb-side-.jpg|Full Burnern cross-section of docked Core Fighter Gp01-fb-vernier.jpg|Shoulder vernier pods and reverse thrusters in chest Full_Burnern_-_Feet_Thruster.jpg|New feet parts Gp01-fb-musou3.jpg|"Zephyranthes" in Gundam Musou 3 Rx-78gp01-fb_2_122_441lo.jpg|RX-78GP01-Fb Trial Version in Anaheim Journal gundammoon.jpg|The Full Burnern rests on the lunar surface GP01 in G Gundam.png|GP-01fb appearance in G Gundam RX-78GP01-Fb_Full_Vernian_Zephyranthes.jpg|SD RX-78GP01-fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars GP01 Titans.jpg|RX-78GP01-Fb (T) Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern (Titans colors) Amuro-kou.jpg GP01-Fb specification and performance.jpg|Gundam Evolve 4 : RX-78GP01-Fb - E.F.S.F Prototype Multipurpose Mobile Suit Newtype Magazine February 1992.jpg|Newtype Magazine Cover February 1992 GP01 titans.jpg Gunpla RX78GP01FB 1991Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern (1991): box art Gundam_GP01Fb.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern (2000): box art GundamGP01LinkinPark.jpg|Limited edition 1/144 HGUC RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern - Linkin Park Edition (2010): box art RG_Box_-_GP01FB_Full_Burnern.jpg|1/144 RG RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern (2013): box art Mg-rx-78gp01fb.jpg|1/100 MG RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern (1997): box art Pg-rx-78-gp01-gundam.jpg|1/60 PG RX-78GP01 "Gundam GP01/Fb" (2003): box art LP special HG model Kit.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern Linkin Park Edition Gundam-Zephyranthes-Full -Burnern-024.jpg|RG 1/144 Gundam GP01-Fb Full Burnern Gundam-Zephyranthes-Full -Burnern-025.jpg|RG 1/144 Gundam GP01-Fb Full Burnern Gundam-Zephyranthes-Full -Burnern-026.jpg|RG 1/144 Gundam GP01-Fb Full Burnern Gundam-Zephyranthes-Full -Burnern-027.jpg|RG 1/144 Gundam GP01-Fb Full Burnern Gundam-Zephyranthes-Full -Burnern-028.jpg|RG 1/144 Gundam GP01-Fb Full Burnern Gundam-Zephyranthes-Full -Burnern-029.jpg|RG 1/144 Gundam GP01-Fb Full Burnern Notes & Trivia *The Master Grade (MG) 1/100 Full Burnern "Zephyranthes"'s (1997) model kit instruction manual lists the GP01's head part serial number as "HU-0078GP01Fb Serial 008329". *There are no GP01 Zephyranthes and Zephyranthes Full Burnern in Super Robot Wars 64 even though there are Stardust Memories storylines in the game. Thus, Kou Uraki pilots a common RGM-79 GM before using the RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis". *The GP01Fb Zephyranthes Full Burnern is given an extra weapon in Super Robot Wars Advance where its beam sabers double as beam guns. This mostly due to the fact that the unit's beam sabers are the Core Fighter's beam guns. However, this is never seen elsewhere, like most other attacks. *In Mobile Fighter G Gundam, the back of a GP-01-FB can be seen before being destroyed by Gundam Heads in episode 49. *In Gundam Vs Gundam, NEXT/Plus and Maxi Boost, the Zephyranthes Full Burnern shares a slot with the original unit. If the user is shot down, they will respawn with the FB unit instead. Full Burnern is simply its own unit in Extreme Vs and Full Boost however, excluding the original version altogether. References External Links *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78GP01-Fb ガンダム試作1号機 "ゼフィランサス" フルバーニアン